


*austin voice* WOOF.

by Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, I tried coming up with more tags to describe this nonsense but that's it, M/M, Other, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep/pseuds/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep
Summary: Ficlets in response to fucky prompts on Mastodon. They turned out...a bit less fucky than expected.1: Sokrates/Ibex, random bullying2: Arrell/Alyosha, Aly domming Arrell via shaving3: Jacqui/Aria, sexy tussling over a music video4: Throndir/Red Jack biting





	1. Sokrates/Ibex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kavi [kapbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapbird/pseuds/kapbird) asked "we talk about if ibex is daddy a lot but what if sokrates was ibex's mommy," she got this random bullying instead.

"Huh, I thought you spent all your time on the Kingdom Come intimidating Orth." Sokrates peered down at Ibex.

"Can't I come visit my favorite fish person?" Ibex smirked, which was quite an achievement for a man contorted shirtless on the bridge floor. The kind of man who would attempt this kind of seduction deserved whatever he got, really.

Sokrates slowly and deliberately nudged him in his dumb shirtless side with the toe of their boot and watched in glee as Ibex's eyes narrowed.

Before Ibex could say something, they dragged their boot up to his chest and pressed down again, a little harder. They felt the hitch of breath even through the sole.

Up again. Friction of leather on dark skin. A moment's pause at his mouth. Ibex panted, muscles in forearms flexing, eyes burning furious challenge. Just a flick of tongue touched to Sokrates's boot.

Sokrates gave him a smirk matching the one Ibex had worn at the beginning and pivoted away to walk out, leaving the shadow of a bruise on the corner of Ibex's mouth.


	2. Arrell/Alyosha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah [luckydicekirby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDiceKirby/pseuds/LuckyDiceKirby) asked for Alyosha bossing Arrell around, which, hell yes
> 
> Content note: Knifeplay

Alyosha meets Arrell's eyes in the cracked mirror as he rises from their rumpled bed. "Tutor. Stay."    
  
Arrell stills at the washbasin, his hands ceasing to send the sound of cool water bestirred around the room. He is amused, Alyosha could tell. Something like indulgent. But he stills nonetheless. 

Alyosha slides up to embrace him from behind, arms settling on his waist in a familiar motion. He inches his fingers toward the heavy silver razor resting, lathered, on he edge of the washstand. So unlike Arrell to leave a possession of his in such a precarious position. He tsks.

"All tools are sacred, Tutor," he murmurs into the fine join of his neck and shoulder, half-joke. In his grip, the metal feels as cool as the skin of Arrell's back against his chest. He wishes briefly that he could warm all of Arrell, take him up inside his own body until he understood how good that kind of closeness could be for a person.

Arrell snorts. "I bought it in a market at the docks. Hardly an implement from your god's own hand."    
  
"Oh, but when pressed to warm skin, all instruments can be made to sing as His blood," Alyosha smiles into Arrell's hair. "Trust me, I'm a priest," he adds helpfully.

Alyosha feels him laugh, and for that reason, he waits a moment before raising the blade to Arrell's throat. Alyosha considers a moment, then knocks Arrell's feet a hair further apart, bears his weight a little more heavily. The razor doesn't move.    
  
"It's well-honed, at the least," Alyosha comments. The silver gleams against Arrell's golden throat in the mirror, the crack severing the image into two parts that don't quite align at the edges.

He can feel Arrell considering the same tableau. "I think blood would indeed make this sing, pupil," he whispers up at Alyosha.  A fleck of lather slides wetly down his wrist, the scent something earthy.    
  
The body divine is the body held.    
  
He shaves the fine, downy hair from Arrell's face and throat, no catch of skin made underneath his blade. Arrell trembles the whole time, all amusement gone.

At the hollow of his throat, Alyosha presses the blade in, quickly, neatly. Blood wells and Arrell gasps, his shiver a wave upon Alyosha's front. Just as quickly, Alyosha withdraws the blade and dips it in the basin, blood sluicing off in a ferric little cloud.

  
"Stay. And watch." Alyosha commands the image in the mirror. Both of them hazy, they wait several long minutes as the blood drips hotly.    
  
Finally, he moves and presses a kiss to Arrell's temple. "You were sacred before your body was ever opened, my love."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, writing Arrell/Alyosha is great because you can go wild with the symbolism and purple prose. This must be how Austin Walker feels all the time.


	3. Jacqui/Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keesh [Keeshkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeshkid/pseuds/keeshkid) asked for some Jacqui/Aria!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so if you haven't seen the Bigbang [music video for Zutter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8t8A8E_Tqc) (aka Piss Boyfriends), it's...a lot. For some reason I decided this was the Kpop thing I'd reference for Aria...I'm so sorry.

“Hey Aria, look at what I found!”

 

They had been clearing out boxes of old possessions, looking at what to keep and what to throw away. Mostly it was Aria’s things, really. She contributed the keepsakes to rifle through and Jacqui contributed the flexing. A true partnership.

 

With a particularly delicious flex, Jacqui brandished her latest find. “I’m holding Aria Joie history!” she grinned, unfurling a heavy white fur coat. 

 

“Oh my god, it’s--”

 

“It’s the coat from the piss girlfriends video!” Jacqui finished. 

 

“Is that what you  _ call  _ it?” Aria squealed. “Oh my god. Okay, in my defense, it it wasn’t my idea. Like, the execs just thought I needed an edgier image and that apparently translated to ‘making a music video where I and another singer pee on each other.’ Also, for the record, it was not real piss.” She made a grab for the coat, but Jacqui jerked it out of reach and draped it across her own shoulders, petting it thoughtfully. 

 

“You have no idea how Tumblr blew up when that was released,” Jacqui murmured, smirking down at her. “Truly a formative experience for every young lesbian’s sexuality. The piss, the smoking, the strongly implied butt stuff...” 

 

Aria mentally flicked through the images of the MV Jacqui was listing and stuttered on on a particular one. “Wait a second…” She poked Jacqui in the sternum, right where the collar of her t-shirt was cut off. “There was definitely a scene where Efra-Hae and I got like, beat up on the floor during an interrogation.” 

 

“Huh. How ‘bout that?” Jacqui said, gazing studiously into the middle distance. 

 

“ _ Oh my god _ , is that why you said yes when I asked you out?” Aria was torn between breathless incredulity and being incredibly flattered, and was this what most people felt like when they talked to her? God. 

 

“Aw no, you were way cute even before I kicked your ass,” Jacqui said seriously. She rested her chin on a metal fist and squinted thoughtfully. “It might have helped though.” 

 

Aria took her chance and pounced for the terrible coat. Despite the topic of conversation, Jacqui didn’t seem to be expecting it, and she went down under Aria’s full-body tackle. 

 

“Nope, you can’t take it, I clearly won it fair and square when I blew you up!” Jacqui protested, laughing in her raspy voice and trying to scoot away on her back. Aria went for a few choice jabs in her ticklish spots, taking advantage of Jacqui’s momentary spasms of incapacity to lean forward on her chest and grab for her wrists. 

 

Jacqui finally stopped giggling, but her chest was still heaving deep breaths under Aria’s ass. “Well hi there.” She raised an eyebrow and tossed her head back, the purple spikes a shock against the white fur that had made its way up behind her head. “How about we really edge up your image and spray more fluids than fake piss on this pretty coat, huh?” 

 

In retaliation, Aria leaned down and nipped hard at the sweaty skin of Jacqui’s neck. 

 

“That’s not exactly discouraging this--” The rest of Jacqui’s retort was cut off as Aria delicately dropped down and ground her groin down on her mouth. Aria could feel hot breath immediately come through her leggings.

 

Maybe she would deign to dampen Jacqui’s face after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Ephrim is fantasy G-Dragon, the other pop star in Aria's piss girlfriends MV has to be fantasy Ephrim, right?


	4. Throndir/Red Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posted on twitter as an apology to elestaus for cyberbullying them!

Throndir wakes up to teeth in his shoulder.   
  
"Mmmm?" he asks, trying to turn over. He feels the brush of a horn against his jaw.    
  
Red Jack only gives his raspy laugh, muted by flesh.

"Alright babe," Throndir laughs, wiggling in Red Jack's grasp just to feel his grip tighten. His bite gets even harder when Throndir manages to grind against his cock.

"Mmmmmmmmm," Throndir sighs again. He can feel the marks forming already, the burst blood vessels webbing their way to the bone. He shifts more into the sharp stars of pain and continues grinding, twin points of heat burning at his shoulder and ass.

Red Jack doesn't break the skin when he comes. It is after Throndir feels the wetness pulse from the small of his back down to the backs of his thighs, dripping hotly into the crack of his ass, that Red Jack's teeth finally sink into him, just for a moment.

  
Throndir groans and comes, splattering against the wall. Oops.   
  
He turns over in Red Jack's arms. "Wow, hot," Throndir drawls.   
  
When he goes in for a quick nip at Jack's throat, he feels his boyfriend laugh again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'd apologize for the title of this fic, but I'm really not sorry.
> 
> I might do some more of these fucky-ish little ficlets, WHO KNOWS. Prompt me and we'll find out! 
> 
> Catch my Friends at the Table screams on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/bird_in_horse)


End file.
